Nova Heart
by Vanilla Lil
Summary: Talvez, e somente talvez, eu quisesse ter motivos para acreditar no amanhã. /UA, YAOI.


Bem, essa história é algo que não deveria ter saído agora. Era algo para o futuro, algo que viria depois de um projeto que eu tenho... como esse projeto não vai para frente, acabei desenvolvendo este aqui. É, isso ai.

**Tirando o meu da reta**: Naruto não me pertence. Não obtenho nenhum lucro com o que escrevo. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

_Para uma pessoa especial._

.

09/07/08.

.

**Nova Heart**

- Tire a blusa agora, fique só com a calça. - pediu, posicionando a câmera e buscando um melhor ponto de iluminação. Andou pelo aposento pequeno, ora aqui, ora ali, medindo e estudando.

_- Hei, você! - correu pelo parque, recebendo alguns olhares de reprovação quando quase esbarrou em duas ou três pessoas. Mas seu alvo não parou, sequer diminuiu o passo._

_- Espera! - finalmente o puxou pelo ombro, assustando o menor._

- Se você pudesse relaxar, seria bem mais fácil.

- Se você não me olhasse como se fosse me devorar, talvez eu conseguisse relaxar.

- Eu poderia pensar no assunto, - riu - se você não gostasse.

_- Eu não tenho dinheiro - disse, simplesmente._

_- Eu não quero seu dinheiro... - Olhou para o outro com uma expressão confusa._

_Foi medido de cima a baixo pelos olhos inexpressivos._

_- Então, o que?_

- Vamos, me dê seu melhor sorriso...

- Eca, sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso - reclamou frente a careta que recebeu. - Ou não.

Suspirou e baixou a câmera.

- Quer que eu me recoste nas almofadas?

- Não – coçou a cabeça – Isso está sendo mais complicado do que eu esperava...

- Sou um modelo tão feio assim?

- Feio? Não, longe disso. Difícil, eu diria.

_- Eu... eu quero que pose para mim._

- Difícil? Acho que nunca me chamaram assim.

- Então eu sou o seu primeiro, Sai-kun?

- Vou fingir que não percebi a provocação.

- Vou fingir que não vi você corar.

- Vai morrer, vai.

_- Suas omoplatas têm um desenho muito bonito, sabia?_

_- Sim._

_- Erga os braços, assim... Pare._

Recebeu um sorriso torto.

- Desculpe. – e Sai realmente parecia sem graça.

- Não faça essa cara – se aproximou e ergueu o rosto do outro pelo queixo. – Ou eu realmente vou te devorar. – sussurrou.

Iniciaram um beijo delicado. Suave e breve.

_- Que foi?_

_- Hm?_

_- Não sei, você está distante..._

_- Impressão sua – e voltou o olhar para as fotos que tinha em mãos._

- Vai me fotografar ou não? Não sei se reparou, mas está esfriando.

Sorriu.

- Desculpe, mas acho que não vou conseguir te fotografar agora.

- Por quê?

- Porque não estou conseguindo te ver.

_Sai observou enquanto o mais velho passava as fotos rapidamente._

_- Espera! Volta duas fotos. Mais uma. – e puxou a foto das mãos do outro._

_- Que foi?_

_- Quando você tirou essa foto?_

_- Hn... não sei. Acho que foi na penúltima vez que te fotografei. Por quê?_

_- Ela está incrível. – e havia calor em sua voz._

- Como anda sua alimentação?

- Ah... A mesma porcaria de sempre.

- Seu-

- Eu sei, eu sei, mamãe. Não se preocupe. Essa coisa não vai me matar. Não vou deixar.

- E sua visão, melhorou?

- Só me deixe ficar sentado mais um pouco. Daqui a pouco eu termino. Pode se vestir por enquanto.

_- Porque eu fotografo? É que eu nunca tive dom para a pintura._

_- Engraçadinho._

_Riu._

_- Eu queria que pudessem ver o mundo que eu vejo, acho._

_- Um motivo um tanto quanto egoísta, não?_

_- Egoísta? Esse é praticamente meu segundo nome._

- Você tem alguma coisa ai pra mim?

- Acho que não é a melhor hora pra gente se drogar.

- É, acho que não. – puxou o menor para se deitar com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

Um denso silêncio preencheu o ambiente.

- Você está bem?

- Não. Mas vou ficar.

- Mesmo sozinho?

-... É. Mesmo sozinho.

_- Por que você está me evitando?_

_- Não seja idiota, isso é coisa da sua cabeça._

_- Não me dê as costas!_

_- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Ponha-se no seu lugar._

_Alguma coisa atingiu suas costas e, quando se virou para reclamar, Sai já não estava mais lá. Sua boca amargou quando recolheu a seringa do chão._

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso, sabia?

- É você quem nunca acredita em mim.

- Só quando tenho motivos para não acreditar.

Foi encarado com intensidade.

- Eu já disse. Vou te seguir até o inferno, se necessário.

- Eu sei – suspirou. - E é isso que dá mais medo.

_- Cego?_

_- Só se eu tiver muita sorte._

_Sai ficou em silêncio, digerindo a notícia._

_- E se não tiver?_

_- Não vai ser muito bonito._

- Sua visão? – mas recebeu uma negação como resposta.

Sai queria fingir que não notava que os períodos de falta de visão eram cada vez mais demorados e freqüentes, e que eles ainda teriam muito tempo. Queria fingir que acreditava em karma ou destino, e que ficariam juntos numa pós-vida ou qualquer outra baboseira como reencarnação.

Sua linha de pensamentos foi cortada quando se sentiu puxado para cima e foi beijado com fúria.

- O qu- mas foi beijado novamente, seu rosto preso pelas mãos do parceiro.

_- Ouvi uma coisa bonita hoje._

_- Mesmo? O que?_

_- Que nós estávamos destinados a nos encontrar._

_- Quem disse isso?_

_- Nosso amiguinho, do clube de artes. Ele estava lá quando fui te esperar._

- Eu te disse que ia te devorar se continuasse com aquela cara.

- Como se você tivesse provas, espertinho.

- Não preciso. Te conheço melhor do que a mim mesmo. Não preciso te ver para saber que você vai chorar.

- Eu não vou chorar.

- Como eu disse, você é um péssimo mentiroso.

_- Jamais imaginei que ele acreditasse nessas coisas._

_- Acho que não acredita. Mas, sabe, às vezes ele me assusta. Essa capacidade que Naruto tem de dizer certas... verdades. Coisas que parecem inabaláveis quando ditas por ele. Não sei como explicar._

_- Penso que sei o que você quer dizer. Mas... que coisa triste para se dizer._

_- Por quê?_

_- Estarmos destinados a nos encontrar..._

_Itachi abraçou Sai, bem apertado._

_- Eu sei, Sai. Também queria que ele tivesse dito que estávamos destinados a ficar juntos._

Itachi enxergava pouco mais do que o contorno de Sai, ressonando sobre seu peito. Seu cabelo estava úmido e bagunçado, e havia uma marca de mordida bastante indiscreta no maxilar do menor.

Esticou-se um pouco, tentando alcançar a câmera sem se mover muito. A apoiou pouco abaixo do queixo, ficando numa posição em que não conseguia enxergar sequer a câmera, que dirá seu objeto de atenção.

De maneira bastante natural, algo que ele sabia que jamais iria se repetir, uma sensação de completude e satisfação e calma e _certeza absoluta_ do que estava fazendo se apoderou dele.

Fechou os olhos e disparou a foto.

_- O que há de tão especial nesse mundo que você quer mostrar?_

_- Você._

.

09/07/08.

.

Bem, é isso. Não tenho muito o que falar sobre o resultado final, para o bem ou para o mal.

Realmente gostaria de saber o que os leitores acharam mas, como eu mesma não deixo reviews para todas as histórias que leio, fica a critério de vocês.

Dedicada para aquela que é o amor da minha vida.

.

Nova Heart - Johnny Hollow


End file.
